Tyson1993's The Little Irish Setter Merdog
Plot: Sasha La Fleur longs for life on the land and soon falls for a handsome prince, Charlie B. Barkin. Now she wants to be a land dog like him. Cast *Ariel - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Extras with Sasha - Winnifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville (All Dogs Go to Heaven series; As a merdog and like Sasha, she's Sasha's childhood friend and a love interest of Itchy), Brainy Barker and Mammoth Mutt (both from Krypto the Superdog; As merdogs and Sasha's sisters-in-law) *Eric - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Extra with Charlie - Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund (All Dogs Go to Heaven; one of Charlie's best friend, in the happy ending part after Belladonna's defeat, Butch uses his trident to turn Itchy into a merdog to be with Bess) *Flounder - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As a pufferfish), Spyro and Cynder (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; As merdragons and Sasha's friends) *Extras with Spike, Spyro, and Cynder - Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker (PAW Patrol; As merpups), Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; As a crayfish), and Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants; As a mersquirrel and a friend of Sasha, Bess, and Sasha's sisters) *Sebastian - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Extras of Squidward - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Scuttle - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH) *King Triton - Butch (Cats and Dogs; As a merdog and the strict side of Triton, like the original, he and his sister Annabelle stays behind during the deal with Belladonna part) *Ariel's Aunt - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven; As a merdog, the fun side of Triton, mentor of the PAW Patrol merpups, and Sasha's Aunt, unlike Butch, she, Sasha, and friends, believe the surface world is not that dangerous, and also accompany Sasha and her friends to win Charlie's heart after her deal with Annabelle's evil cousin Belladonna is made and keep it a secret from Charlie as well, since she believes love takes time, then when Belladonna captures Sasha after the latter gets her voice back, she and her brother Butch will also stay during the deal with Belladonna part like in the original) *Ursula - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven series; As a cecaelia (half-whippet, half-octopus), and she was Annabelle's evil cousin) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Chazz (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), and Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) (As eels) *Grimsby - Rover Dangerfield (Sam name as the movie) *Max - Chomper (The Land Before Time franchise) *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Aquata - Lady (Lady and the Tramp; As a merdog) **Andrina - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2; As a merdog) **Arista - Perdita (101 Dalmatians; As a merdog) **Attina - Rita (Oliver and Company; As a merdog) **Adella - Georgette (Oliver and Company; As a merdog) **Alana - Colleen (Road Rovers; As a merdog) *Harold the Seahorse - Peek (Cats and Dogs; As a merdog) *Carlotta - Daisy (Rover Dangerfield) *Chef Louis - Rusty Walrus (Crash Twinsanity) *Ursula as Vanessa - Zsa Zsa Labrador (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Shark at Sunken Ship: Bruce (Finding Nemo; But instead, he'll be friends with Sasha and Bess's group and Marshall's blood will accidentally make him chase Sasha, Bess and their friends) *Extras with Bruce: Chum and Anchor (Finding Nemo) Scenes *Opening/Fathoms Below (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *The Ruined Concert (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Sasha La Fleur at the Sunken Shipwreck (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Sasha meets Jeremy (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Belladonna Watches Sasha/Butch reprimands Sasha (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Part of Your World (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *To the Surface (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Storm at the Sea (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Charlie B. Barkin is Saved/Sasha's Part of Your World (Reprise) (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Under the Sea (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Squidward Accidentally Spills the Beans (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Destruction of Sasha's Grotto (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *The Power of Suggestion (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Belladonna's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Sasha and Bess's transformation *Charlie helps Sasha/Itchy meets Bess (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick escapes from Rusty's Kitchen (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *A Tour of the Kingdom (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Squidward and Annabelle's Kiss the Girls (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Belladonna Takes Charge/Zsa Zsa Labrador AKA Belladonna's Manipulation (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Stopping the Wedding/Sasha and Bess became merdogs again (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *Butch and Annabelle's Sacrificial Deal/Belladonna's Wrath (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) *A Happy Ending (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) Gallery See it here. Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Tyson1993 Category:The Little Irish Setter Merdog trilogy